Various navigation systems provide users with turn-by-turn directions. These systems can include handheld GPS devices or mobile phones, vehicle-mounted devices, or Internet-based computers with access to a mapping application. Users input one or more locations and receive a route and turn-by-turn directions. Generally, these systems can select a fastest route based on the shortest estimated time to travel along the route. Some systems can incorporate traffic conditions, for example reports of congestion, into this calculation. Some systems can provide route information including an estimated travel time to the one or more locations.
A user can evaluate the information provided by a navigation system and/or mapping application for planning purposes. For example, route information that includes an estimated travel time to a destination location can help a user plan a departure time. More particularly, a user can select a local grocery store as a destination location to see the estimated travel time to the grocery store with live traffic information taken into account. In some instances, a user might make decisions about a desired destination based on this navigational information.